The Sex Pack
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Their people last hope too bad their slaves now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Quack Pack, but watch it almost everyday.

 **Warning** : **This fiction contain beastly and extreme sexually nature to it.** **So please if you don't care for this turn back as quick as possible**.

When I saw the trio hanging out with there folks I knew they would be first ones I would have as slaves. It just took time and patient to have them and nothing less or more to do. At first they didn't wanted to be my slaves and decided to form the T-squad. I thought it was so cute how they thought they can take me down with those powers. It only took a few hours to deal with this team which wasn't much of fight to begin with.

After all that fighting I took away their powers leaving them vulnerable to my will. They groan and sigh how their powers got taken so easily. I told them they would be safer with me then anybody else. Of course with little bribe they instantly accepted my offer of being my slaves. When dinner was served I saw their eyes darting towards me wondering what would I do to them. I try to ignore it, but their so darn cute I can't ignore those soft eyes they had on me.

"So what are you planning to do with us?" Dewey was the first one to break the ice.

They kept coming with these strange ideas of me eating them or killing them. Some the ideas didn't make sense and some were way over my head. I also notice that Huey was smiling finishing his food.

"Or maybe he want us to pleasure us in many way," Huey smile as he ate some more.

"Ewww" Dewey and Louie said both together.

"It depend on what I feel," I told them.

They won't be disgusted when they start liking it more and more. I think I'll start with Louie first, then work my way up to Huey. After dinner they played video games and finally I got to choose who I want to sleep with me and who would be sleeping somewhere else. The plan was simple and easy just use one brother for all the attention and then the rest will fall towards me.

"Louie, your sleeping with me," At first he didn't like it but he follow me anyway.

"Whoa, cool you have a water bed," His eyes lit up when saw it.

"Yeah," I told him. To tell you the truth the bed is very special taking what desire you had and making it what want from it.

After he roll on it, bounce on it, and did everything to it he practically tired at that point. He lay face down on bed breathing extreme hard. If I wasn't horny I would go at him right now and not stop until the bed rip open with water.

"Do we have to do it," Man its like he thinks I'm giving him a shot or something.

"Don't think about it too much, I'm not in the mood in the first place. So do whatever." I told him

When I finally laid down he started lay on my chest looking at me.

"Just do something little alright" I'm surprise that he want any, but I guess he changed his mind.

As he laying on my chest my hand slip to his butt rubbing it over and over. He laugh for bit, but then felt what I was truly doing and he was enjoying. He begging for me to do more of that as he readying his hand to masturbate to it.

"Hm maybe next time," Louie groan wanting me to continue, but I wouldn't let him get off to this.

"Ah come on just bit longer I promise won't say its gross. Just make me feel good," Louie was chewing on his thumb as he tried to go to sleep.

I could tell he was thinking of me doing that to him in his mind since he never felt that way before. Soon he would crave me to do it again and maybe more to him.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Maximum Intake

Disclaimer: I don't own Quack Pack or Goof Troop but I love watch them all day. So please support the official release.

Warning: This will contain loads of sexual content dealing yiff and shotacon as well. So if know this isn't for you, you can turn back anytime and not read this.

As I woke I notice someone was in my bed and it wasn't the master. My heart was beating because he was stranger who I didn't know. When I look again my eyes widen as find him incredible cute. He began to wake up stretching look at me and then slip out of the water bed. He was wearing a onesie pajamas and smile when turn toward me.

"You must be Louie right," How does know my name?

"Yeah…" He could tell that was looking at him weirdly.

"Oh your master told me all about you. Name Max I'll be your butler for today just let me get my suit on and I'll be right with you," Max went into bathroom and quickly change into something more formal of a butler.

"Is there anything I can do for you Master or you prefer Louie?" I grin as I thought of things that he can do for me.

"First come here," Max went closer to me almost touch my face.

"Let me touch you," Max had a small smirk on his face as my hands went over his body. I felt all over Max as I could feel myself getting turned on.

"Would like me get naked or do have something in mind master Louie," He knows what I want to do to him.

"Um… you know what tell where my master is?" Max understood telling me that he went somewhere but, he would be back.

"Show me to my brothers," Quickly Max guided me to where Huey and Dewey are. When found them they were still sleeping peacefully. Max look at Huey like he planning something in his mind.

"Say, do you like him Max?" Max was surprise that I said that, but smile just a bit.

"Actually your master wanted me to convince one your brothers that he isn't the bad guy. That also included that having sex with him will be pleasurable experience," There no way that Max can do that even master was able to do that.

"You can try?" I told him.

"Is that in order?" Give a shot I don't mind.

"Go right ahead I won't stop you," Max went over to my brother and woke them up.

"Hey Louie are you alright that creep didn't touch you did he?" Dewey wonders if I had sex with the master.

"No I'm fine," I told him.

"Who's this guy?" Huey pointed to Max.

"I'm Max your personal butler," When Huey heard butler he had on cheeky grin.

"Really now," I almost forgot that Huey can be very demanding when he wants to.

Tons of Orders Later…

"I'm surprise your keep up with my brothers orders," Max look me like knew what to do.

"It's not the first time I had that many orders. I still need to complete yours," I almost completely forgot since Huey been make tons of orders.

"Now give me back rub," Huey order Max to do.

"I'm sorry say I be taking that order," Huey got confused and look at Max with stern eyes.

"But you're my butler you have do what I say," Huey was getting more close to Max.

"I could, but you have to obey your master say" Huey turn away refusing to do that.

"Don't want be rub I'm practically a pro at it," Huey gulp as thought about and look at Max with wondering eyes.

"Fine whatever," Huey gave in.

"Good now…"Before Max say anything he gave him French kiss as he went closer to him to make it tighter .

"Wow didn't think you would do that," I said to Huey look at him with amazement.

"Can blame me he's cute," Guess I wasn't the only one then.

"Um thank you master," I can tell Max was blushing from that surprise kiss.

"Anytime," Huey told him.

"Um I have important call to take wait just a moment," Max went in the other room.

Louie POV Done…

"What! Don't tell me you're jealous," PJ glare at Max and turn away so he wouldn't see his face.

"Come on buddy you're the only one for me," Pj still mad at Max, but sigh and finally got over it.

"So want kiss someone huh. Okay I got you two play that game I'm next," Pj with his already butler suit was about to approach the brothers.

"PJ It didn't mean anything I promise. Just don't mess this up okay," Before Max said that PJ was already in the next room possible getting ready to meet the brothers.

To Be Continued…


End file.
